paw_patrolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Chye , Marevest FOREVER/BrudnopisEverest
|-|Informacje Ogólne= Opis Everest to sunia rasy Husky Syberyjski. Ma osiem ludzkich lat. Zadebiutowała po raz pierwszy w 2 sezonie w odcinku Nowy Piesek. W Psim Patrolu pełni funkcje ratownika górskiego. Mieszka wraz z Jake 'iem na jego górze w chatce. Charakter Sunia jest bardzo wesoła i entuzjastyczna. Kocha zabawę jak i ratunki. Bardzo lubi ślizgać się na brzuszku po śniegu lub po lodzie. Prócz tego kocha jeździć na snowboardzie. Jednak nie jest fanką pokazówek. Jest bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką Jake'a jak i oddanym członkiem Psiego Patrolu. Przysmakiem suczki jest wątróbka, lub coś w tym stylu. Wygląd Posiada lawendowo- ciemno białe futro. Ciemno- białe elementy są na większości jej twarz, prócz tego ma w tym kolorze uczy, spód ogona, podbrzusze, klatkę piersiową oraz końcówki łapek. Resztę pokrywa lawendowa część futra. Ma niebieskie oczy. I nosi delikatny makijaż. Stroje Everest sitinig.png|Regularny strój na misje Jake's Cake 23.jpg|Z czapką i obrożą i odznaką Sad eveeres.jpg|Z czapką i obrożą bez odznaki Sleepwalking Bear 22.jpg|W hełmie do snowboardu Everest in Snowboarding Gear.png|Hełm do snowboardingu plus strój sportowy. A2E52F99-D056-4F51-AC00-619E6E812D40.jpg|Strój Halloween'owy Old Trusty 11.png|Regularny strój, i brak odznaki All Star Pups! 4.jpg|W stroju sportowym Everest plays.png|Strój bez plecaka Wild Ride 10.jpg|Z bransoletkami ChxE.png|W czapce bez puchu Everest no hat.jpg|Bez czapki w samej obroży Everest with hat.jpg|W cylindrze PAW Patrol Sea Patrol 422A Scene 35 Everest.png|W stroju nurka Everest in life gurad suit.png|W stroju ratownika plażowego/ Sea Patrol PP.png|Czerwony strój Everest with metal.png|Strój sportowy i medal Mighty Everest.jpg|Kosmo- Piesek ChXE66.JPG|W regularnym stroju, gdzie świecą się jej łapy Air Rescue Everest.png|W stroju do latania Odznaka Posiada choinkę złożoną z trzech poziomów świerk na cyjanowym tle. Dostała ją pod koniec odcinka Nowy Piesek. thumb Wyposażenie plecaka 'Plecak' Posiada linę z hakiem oraz snowboard, który dodatkowo jest napędzany przez odrzut. Pojazd Jest to ciemno- biały pług śnieżny. W turkusowe i pomarańczowe wstawki. Z tyłu posiada sanie ratunkowe, zaś z przodu szypce. Widnieje na nim numer 09. thumb Cytaty |-|Ciekawostki= *Jest drugą suczką w Psim Patrolu. *To pierwszy honorowy członek Psiego Patrolu. *Mieszka na Górze Jake'a. *Lubi przysmaki o smaku wątróbki. *Jej nazwana po Mount Everest, najwyższej górze świata. Prawdopodobnie gdyż jest najwyższą suczką. *Jest najstarszym pieskiem z Psiego Patrolu. *Nosi lekki makijaż. *Coraz częściej pojawia się w serialu. *To pierwszy honorowy członek Psiego Patrolu, który dostał strój do Wodnego Patrolu, jak i Kosmo- Pieseka, oraz strój do latania. *Skye jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Są dla siebie jak siostry. *Moc Everest jako Kosmo-Pieska jest powiązana z zamrażaniem. *Miała problemy w nauce Hop- Hop Boogie. *Pierwszy raz bez jej czapki, mogliśmy ją zauważyć w odcinku Pieski ratują miejską kicię. *Jake także jest jej dobrym przyjacielem. I Everest bardzo się cieszyła, że mogłaby mu pomagać na jego górze. *Everest bardzo lubi pizzę. Odkrywa to w odcinku Pieski ratują pizzę. *Wiadomo, tylko że mieszkała na Biegunie Południowym. Jednak nie wiadomo nic o jej rodzinie, czy miała jakiś właścicieli. *Na razie nie wiemy czego sie tak naprawdę suczka boi. |-|Zabawki= Everest Pup and Vehicle.jpg|Prototyp jej i jej pojazdu. |-|Galeria= Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5